You love me, You love me not
by himemiku
Summary: Akhirnya Rukia bertunangan dengan Ichigo, dan pacar Rukia kembali ke karakura. bagaimana ceritanya?  chapter 4 apdet.  happy reding
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Fict pertamaku dengan pairing Ichigo & Rukia.

semoga kalian suka...^^

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan mana kutahu juga *plakk*, Pendek banget.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Kubo jadi bohong banget kalau itu punyaku...

ok... baca dengan hikmat yah...^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Malam yang sunyi dan tenang di Karakura Town, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Apaa!" seorang gadis mungil membelalakan matanya, memperlihatkan iris violet dimatanya dengan jelas, mulutnya ternganga sebagai respon dari keterkejutan atas sesuatu yang baru saja ia dengar. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Tenanglah Rukia." Sang kakak dari Rukia yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Pelankan suaramu sayang,, Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara keras seperti itu bukan?" Yorouichi Kuchiki menatap lembut anak keduanya itu.

Malam ini keluarga pemilik hotel dan restaurant terbesar di Jepang sedang berkumpul saat makan malam. Suatu moment yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat kesibukan dari pengusaha hotel dan restaurant yang sangat terkenal itu. Kalau di absent jadi…

Urahara Kuchiki, sang kepala keluarga yang tampan seantero Karakura Town. (gak juga sih kayanya XP *plakk*)

Yorouichi Kuchiki, istri terseksi dari istri-istri pengusaha yang lain (ih wow *_*)

Byakuya Kuchiki, anak pertama yang tampannya melebihi sang ayah (O.O)

Unohana Kuchiki, istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki yang sangat manis dan keibuan sekali (plok plok plok)

Rukia Kuchiki, anak kedua sekaligus bungsu dari keluarga Kuchiki.

Ok… back to the story.

"Ibu… "Rukia merengek berharap pertolongan dari Ibunya.

"Maafkan Ibu sayang, ini demi keluarga kita."

"Tapi Ibu… " Rukia melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Ayah sudah menyetujui perjodohanmu dengan anak dari keluarga Ichimaru sejak kau berumur lima tahun."

"Ayaaahh… bagaimana bias Rukia menikah dengan orang yang tidak Rukia cintai? Bertemu saja belum pernah."

"Ayah tidak mau tahu… kalau memang cinta itu perlu, mulailah untuk mencintainya dan lupakan kekasihmu yang tidak jelas itu!" Urahara sedikit menekankan perkataannya pada kata 'tidak jelas'.

"Ayah! namanya Renji Abarai, dan dia jelas bahkan sangat jelas. Hanya Ayah saja yang tidak pernah mau tahu tentang dia!" Rukia mulai marah-marah tidak jelas dan menitihkan airmata.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang Ayah membuat Rukia semakin kesal dengan tindakan semena-mena Ayahnya itu.

Rukia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berlari sambil terus menangis menuju kamarnya.

Dia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya pada tempat tidur empuk dengan gambar kelinci yang sedang memakan strawberry. Membiarkan air mata yang sudah tahu kemana arah dia harus meluncur melewati wajah Rukia.

"Ayah… hari sudah malam, aku dan Unohana memutuskan untuk tidak bermalam disini."

"Hn… baiklah."

Urahara dan Yorouichi mengantarkan anak dan menantunya yang hendak pulang hingga perbatasan pintu rumah mereka. Setelah itu pasangan Ayah dan Ibu itu masuk kembali setelah mengunci pintu rumah mereka menuju kamar.

"Sayang… Rukia benar, dia tidak mungkin langsung menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai kan?"

"Lalu apa kau punya aide?"

"Ehmm… bagaimana kalau kita menyusun kencan mereka dulu. Biar mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan ikhlas." Yorouichhi melemparkan senyum manisnya pada sang suami."

"Ah… benar juga, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu pernikahan mereka."

"Aku juga begitu sayang."

"Ya sudah sekarang kita tidur saja dulu."

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di rumah calon suami Rukia Kuchiki yaitu Ichigo Ichimaru juga sedang terjadi sedikit keributan kecil antara ayah dan anak.

"Hh… pasti Ayah mulai lagi menjodoh-jodohkanku ya?" tanya pemuda berrambut orange pada lelaki yang di panggilnya ayah itu.

"Ara… Ichigo, Ayah sudah bosan melihatmu menjomblo." Jawab lelaki berrambut silver disertai senyum khas rubahnya. Gin Ichimaru.

"Tapi Ayah… anakmu ini masih laku kok, jadi tidak perlu di jodohkan."

"Oohh… tidak bisaaa…(sulenya keluar) Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu sejak kau masih kecil, err… waktu itu kau pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini kok, dia manis sekali,, iya kan sayang?" Gin melihat kearah istrinya, Rangiku Ichimaru. Seolah meminta pendapat yang sama untuk membenarkan statementnya tadi tentang gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengan anak lelakinya ini.

"Yups… benar sekali, Ayah dan Ibu akan mengatur acara kencanmu nanti." Jawab Rangiku dengan semangat. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Ichigo lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibunya berdua menuju kekamarnya yang terkesan mewah. Bagaimana tidak mewah, Ichigo adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal dan terkaya kedua setelah perusahaan milik keluarga Ulquiorra Schiffer, sahabatnya di sekolah.

Brakk! Ichigo membanting pintu kamarnya, menandakan dia amat kesal kali ini.

"Ara… anakmu keras kepala sekali, sama sepertimu sayang." Gin tersenyum manis pada istrinya.

"Hey… dia juga anakmu honey." Rangiku melingkarkan kedua lengan tangannya di leher Gin manja.

"Ya… ya… ya…" Gin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah manja istrinya.

"Honeeey… bikin adik buat Ichigo yuk."

Gin tersentak dan memandang istrinya yang super duper seksi itu, tapi sebentar air wajahnya menjadi tenang lagi.

"Ok sayang, ayo." Senyum rubah Gin kembali muncul. Membuat Rangiku bertambah manja.

_Skip_

Rukia sedang kebingungan memilih baju untuk kencannya hari ini dengan Ichigo yang tentu saja sudah di rencanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Arrgh… kenapa aku harus bingung begini? Nggak perlu tampil cantik deh, emang siapa dia? Huh!" Rukia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaos berwarna merah muda dengan gambar kelinci kesukaannya dan celana panjang hitam. Terlihat sangat biasa saja, karena dia berpikir hari ini bukanlah hari istimewa dan akan cepat berlalu dengan membosankan.

Di tempat lain Ichigo sudah siap dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sedikit lebih keren dari biasanya. Ayahnya sudah memaksa Ichigo untuk berpakaian dengan baju yang sudah disiapkannya. tanpa bisa menolak, Ichigopun memakainya.

Ichigo sekarang sudah berada di mobilnya. mengarahkan mobil itu keluar dari garasi rumah yang mirip istana itu dan melesat menuju taman ria Karakura.

sementara Rukia tengah duduk manis di kursi yang tersedia di taman ria. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, ada yang berpasangan tapi juga banyak yang sendiri.

"Hh... kenapa aku harus melakukan ini sih." Rukia menggerutu sendiri menatap kebawah.

"bosan... bosan... "

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menghampiri Rukia yang masih tertunduk melihat kebawah.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya lelaki itu.

Rukia segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya... " kalimatnya terpotong, ketika dia melihat lelaki yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan santai.

"K-kau... " Rukia tercekat. Otaknya seakan mengingat sesuatu, membuka file-file lusuh yang tersimpan di dalam memorinya.

TBC

Ohohoho...

maaf ya kalau geje sekali dan banyak typo...

makasih dah baca..^^

mind to RIPYU...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : okay.. ini chapy 2,, maaf ya kalau geje banget dan abal, keburu-buru bikinnya..

*sujud2*

Dislaimer : Bleach punya om kubo ug...^^

Warning : AU,OOC, Abal, Geje, Pendek banget, Setep dah.

**Chapter 2**

sementara Rukia tengah duduk manis di kursi yang tersedia di taman ria. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, ada yang berpasangan tapi juga banyak yang sendiri.

"Hh... kenapa aku harus melakukan ini sih." Rukia menggerutu sendiri menatap kebawah.

"bosan... bosan... "

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menghampiri Rukia yang masih tertunduk melihat kebawah.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya lelaki itu.

Rukia segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya... " kalimatnya terpotong, ketika dia melihat lelaki yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan santai.

"K-kau... " Rukia tercekat. Otaknya seakan mengingat sesuatu, membuka file-file lusuh yang tersimpan di dalam memorinya.

* * *

Iris violet bertemu dengan iris hazel yang familiar bagi gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu ini. Sementara otaknya masih mencari file-file usang terabaikan selama bertahun-tahun itu. Lelaki dengan iris hazel itu duduk di sebelah Rukia. Mengacuhkan keterkejutan gadis di sebelahnya seolah tak tahu kalau gedis di sebelahnya itu tengah terkejut.

Ting.

File yang usang itu ditemukan. Sebentar Rukia telahmengingat dengan jelas siapa gerangan lelaki dengan warna rambut orange itu.

"Ichigo Ichimaru." Pemilik iris hazel memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai. Punggungnya tersandar pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

Rukia tak berani melihatnya, jantungnya serasa lebih cepat berdetak, seolah bisa copot kapan saja.

"Ehm… Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia menyebutkan namanya tanpa melihat kearah Ichigo.

"Jadi,, kau yang kali ini di jodohkan oleh orangtuaku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya begitu." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa nyeri dating tiba-tiba menjalari dadanya.

'Apakah dia tak mengenaliku?' kata rukia di dalam hati.

Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, begitu menyesakkan. Seandainya dia bias pergi sekarang juga, atau meloncati hari ini, sehingga dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan lelaki ini lagi. Tapi terlambat..

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tangnnya tersimpan di saku celananya. Matanya menelusuri keramaian yang terpampang di depan sana.

"Ayo… karena sudah terlanjur sampai disini, nikmati saja." Ichigo berbicara tanpa melihat kea rah rukia.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan meliha Ichigo, tepatnya punggung Ichigo. Lalu berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya di samping Ichigo.

"baiklah." Rukia tersenyum walau pandangannya tak terarah pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

Rukia merasa aneh pada dirinya, sekarang dia merasa seperti terlonjak-lonjak senang, entah mengapa.

'Tak perlu mengingatkannya, biar dia ingat sendiri.' Pikir rukia.

Lalu ia segera berlari kecil kearah Ichigo, karena sekarang Ichigo mulai berjalan mencari wahana yang menarik untuknya.

Ada rasa menyesal karena hari ini Rukia berpenampilan biasa saja, padahal Ichigo sudah keren seperti itu, tidak cocok sekali dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Hey,, Rukia… kau mau naik wahana apa?" kali ini Ichigo menatap Rukia yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ehm… aku mau naik komedi putar." Jawab Rukia dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan.

"Haa? Kau yakin?" Ichigo menatap Rukia tidak percaya. Melihat antrian wahana komedi putar itu kebanyakan adalah anak kecil berumur sekitar duabelas tahun kebawah.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Rukia mantap.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang naik,, aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan itu."

"Hm… baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju wahana komedi putar seperti keinginan Rukia. Tak lama rukia sudah menaiki salah satu replika pegasus di wahana itu. Wajahnya kegirangan saat menaikinya, tangannya memegang kepala pegasus itu.

Rukia sangat menikmati permainan yang hanya berputar-putar itu, alam imajinasinya bermain. Mengandaikan dirinya berada di atas awan sambil mengitari luasnya lagit.

Sementara Ichigo menunggu Rukia di luar area wahana. Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa geli melihat tingkah Rukia, tetapi dia menahan tawanya, bersikap se-cool mungkin agar imej keren yang melekat padanya tidak rusak hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini. (maklum artis kampus)

#Note : sekedar pemberitahuan, rukia dan Ichigo sudah kuliah, namun Universitas mereka berbeda.

Tak berapa lama, rukia menyudahi permainan itu, karena waktu permainan itupun juga sudah habis. Dia berlari mendekati Ichigo, setelah clingukan mencari sosok Ichigo dan menemukannya dengan cukup cepat.

"Sudah?" tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia sudah berada di depannya.

"Hosh… hosh… ehm… " Rukia mengangikkan kepalannya cepat, sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Lalu mau apa lagi?" Tanya Ichigo kembali.

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab pertanyaan ichigo. Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan wanita yang berlari kea rah mereka berdua, atau lebuh tepatnya pada Ichigo. Sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama dengan histerisnya.

"ICHIGO-KUUN… KYAA… "

Ichigo tahu apa yang akan dia alami setelah gerombolan wanita itu mendapatkannya. Sebelum dia di keroyok oleh mereka, Ichigo langsung menggamit tangan Rukia dan berlari berusaha mengindar dari gerombolan itu…

"Kyaaa… I-ichigo kau mau apaa… " Rukia hamper berkali-kali terjatuh, tak bias mengimbangi kecepatan lari Ichigo.

"Sudah,, kau diam saja… nanti ku jelaskan." Ichigo seperti tahu kalau Rukia kesulitan mengimbanginya. Tanpa piker panjang Ichigo langsung menggendong Rukia ala bridal style, dan bersembunyi di kerumunan lalu memasuki salah satu bianglala yang waktu itu tepat sedang berhenti.

"Tu-turunkan aku." wajah Rukia merah padam.

Ichigo yang baru sadar dengan tindakanya, langsung menurunkan Rukia, bertepatan dengan itu, bianglala yang mereka naiki bergerak, tubuh Rukia yang mesih belum siap dan menyeimbangkan diri terhuyung dan jatuh tepat di atas Ichigo.

"Waaa~"

"Go-gomen ne Ichigo." Rukia segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Ichigo. Rona merah masih melekat di pipinya.

"Tak apa." Ichigo juga membetulkan posisi duduknya. Lalu menatap keluar, melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dari dalam bianglala tersebut.

"…" Rukia tidak dapat berbicara setelah banyak kejadian mengejutkan hari ini.

"Kata ayahku kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, apa kau ingat?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Rukia sedikit terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Uhm… " hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Rukia.

TBC

Hehehe….

Maaf yaa…

Segini dulu, saya mau kesekolah…

Ada extra tari..*kagak ada yang nanya*

Mind to Ripyu…^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : hooeeyyyy… akhirnya apdet chap 3 juga, setelah lama saya males melanjutkan ini(plakk) hehehe… okee maafkan segala kekurangan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yaaa~

Warning : Typo ada aja… ==, Geje, Abal, Nista, AU, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya, mohon dimaklumi adanya..*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dislaimer : Bleach Tite kubo yang punya, itu saja cukup kan…

.

.

.

* * *

"Kata ayahku kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, apa kau ingat?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Rukia sedikit terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Uhm… " hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya tak percaya. Sementara Ichigo melihat kearah lain tak memperdulikan Rukia, dia hanya menunggu jawaban Rukia dari pertanyaannya.

"seperti apa kita dulu?" kata Ichigo lagi yang tatapannya masih tak juga berpaling dari pemandangan di luar.

"Aku juga tak begitu ingat, karna kita memang masih kecil," jelas Rukia, matanya mengisyaratkan agar Ichigo melihatnya, tapi sang lelaki itu tak menyadarinya.

"Beri tau aku apa yang kau ingat saja, agar aku yakin," kali ini ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

"A-apa yang aku ingat?" rona merah menghiasi pipi Rukia kali ini.

"Iya pendek," Ichigo menekankan perkataanya tadi agar Rukia mau cepat sedikit menjelaskan.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu jeruk," balas Rukia.

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan saja pendek," kata Ichigo.

"Hh… bailkah," Rukia segera mengiyakan, karena dia tidak mau melanjutkan keributan di dalam bianglala itu, tapi sebelum Rukia melanjutkan ceritanya, bianglala berhenti, dan Ichigo juga Rukia harus turun dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua akhirnya turun dari tempat itu, Ichigo sempat clingukan dulu memastikan tidak ada lagi fans girlnya yang berkeliaran, walau dia tidak pernah mengingat dan tau seperti apa wajah fans girlnya.

Ichigo lalu menggandeng tangan Rukia dan berlalu dari tempat itu dengan cepat, Rukia hanya menurut saja dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Ichigo, dan itu cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan energi lebih.

"Ichigo,, bisakah pelan sedikit?" Tanya Rukia sambil setengah menarik tangannya yang masih di genggam Ichigo erat.

"Ups,, maaf," kata Ichigo sambil memperlambat gerakan kaki panjangnya itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia dengan tampang innocent.

"Ke tempat di mana kita bisa berbicara dengan tenang," jawab Ichigo.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat parker mobil Ichigo, Ichigo segera menyuruh Rukia untuk memasuki mobilnya, walau sedikit ragu tapi Rukia akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo sudah duduk santai di jok supirnya.

"Ayolah mulai ceritakan, aku penasaran," kata Ichigo saat mobilnya mulai menelusuri jalanan panjang.

"Ya ya ya, mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Mana ku tau, kan kau yang akan bercerita dan aku lupa dengan semuanya, jadi terserah kau," kata Ichigo yang sibuk menyetir mobilnya.

"Oh iya ya,, ahaha… " Rukia menepuk dahinya pelan dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ichigo hanya merespon kelaluan Rukia dengan helaan nafas.

"Jadi begini, dulu kau pernah datang kerumahku bersama ayahmu, karena ayah kita bersahabat dari dulu, kau tau kan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, lanjutkan," perintah Ichigo.

"Ehmm,, ntah apa yang aku salah ingat atau apalah, waktu itu kau langsung mengajakku bermain di halaman belakang rumahku, dan… " Rukia terlihat ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan? " kata Ichigo.

"Err… ah, aku berhenti di sini saja, rumahku sudah dekat dari sini, " seru Rukia tiba-tiba, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ini dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo reflek mengerem mobilnya mendadak, tak ada semenit Rukia sudah keluar dari mobil si rambut orange itu, dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Okay, bye Ichigo… " Rukia melambaikan tangannya sambil menunduk untuk melihat Ichigo yang masih di dalam mobil, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo, Rukia sudah berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan cepat. Sementara Ichigo bingung sendiri.

Ichigo akhirnya pulang dengan segala pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya tentang Rukia.

'Dia kenapa sih?' kata ichigo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kencan itu, keluarga Kuchiki mangadakan pesta peresmian hotel berbintang lima di ballroom hotel tersebut. Suasana mewah terpancar begitu memasuki hotel ini, warna-warna emas, perak, dan putih mendominasi setiap ruangan dan dengan sentuhan warna hitam dan merah membuatnya terlihat elegan.

Seluruh keluarga Kuchiki ada di pesta tersebut, tak terkecuali Rukia, yang sekarang mengenakan dress berwarna putih, dengan berhiaskan renda hitam, dan pita berwarna merah pada pinggangnya, rambutnya hanya di gerai seperti biasa, tapi itu tak mengurangi kesan manis pada Rukia. Kakinya beralaskan high heels sepuluh senti berhiaskan pita hitam simple yang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya.

Tanpa Rukia duga, keluarga Ichimaru datang pada pesta malam itu, dan pastinya Ichigo juga ada, karena rambut orangenya yang mencolok gampang di temukan di antara tamu-tamu yang hadir.

'Oh tidak, kenapa ada dia? Sial, dan kenapa ini?' Rukia menjadi gugup ketika melihat Ichigo datang, setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, Rukia memikirkan, bagaimana dia harus bersikap jika bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo, dan pikiran-pikiran itu membuat dadanya sesak sendiri. Dengan susah payah, Rukia menyembunyikan kegugupannya ketika Keluarga Ichimaru mendekatinya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ayah dan ibu Rukia, Rukia hanya kebetulan berada di dekat kedua orang tuanya karena Rukia sendiri tidak tau harus berbincang-bincang dengan siapa, baginya semua tamu-tamu itu asing, kecuali dia.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang malam ini terlihat begitu cantik.

'cantik' batin Ichigo saat melihat Rukia. 'ah tidak, apa yang ku pikirkan?' Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Tersadar dari keterpanaannya sesaat atas gadis manis yang ada di depannya itu, Ichigo segera menyapa Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hai Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya Ichigo," Rukia membalas uluran tangan Ichigo, dan segera menarik kangannya kembali dengan cepat, dia merasa risih jika terlalu lama bersama Ichigo.

Ketika Ichigo dan Rukia tengah bingung dengan keadaan 'bisu' yang terjadi pada mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ayah Rukia yang membahana di ballroom megah itu, dan ternyata microfonlah yang membuat suara itu menjadi terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Cek cek… ekhem,, satu dua tiga," Urahara mencoba microfonnya yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak rusak, dan membuat suaranya keras, sementara karena mendengar suara itu, seluruh tamu-tamu yang hadir, perhatiannya sekarang menjadi pada Urahara yang sekarang berdiri di depan.

"Selamat malam semuanya," kata Urahara sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Dan reflek semua orang yang ada di sana membalas salam Urahara.

"Malam ini hotel ke tujuh Kuchiki Corp. akan segera saya resmikan, terima kasih pada seluruh undangan yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi undangan kami bla… bla… bla… "

Urahara mengucapkan sambutan-sambutannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mempersilahkan para undangan untuk menikmati hidangan malam itu.

Rukia yang entah mengapa masih bersama Ichigo akhirnya pergi mengambil beberapa kue dan memakannya sambil mencari tempat yang sekiranya jauh dari Ichigo, seolah seperti magnet, Ichigo dan Rukia selalu bertemu walaupun Rukia sedah berjalan sejauh mungkin agar dia tak lagi bertemu dengan Ichigo dan saling bartatapan ntah untuk yang keberapa kali. Bertemu pandang dengan lelaki orange itu membuat jantung Rukia bekarja lebih cepat, syukurkah tak ada yang menyadari detak jantungnya yang mendadak cepat itu selain dirinya.

Ichigo merasa kalau Rukia menghindarinya, saat dia melihat Rukia di kerumunan tamu-tamu ber jas dan gaun mewah, tanpa mengulur waktu Ichigo segera mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia," Ichigo sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, bermaksud agar Rukia melihatnya.

Rukia sebenarnya tau bahwa Ichigo ada di dekatnya, tapi dia pura-pura tak melihat, setelah Ichigo memanggil namanya, barulah Rukia seolah kaget dan melihat Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo kukira siapa," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, anu… aku tak punya teman mengobrol di sini, dan aku hanya mengenalmu, selain kedua orang tuaku tentunya," kata Ichigo canggung.

"Oh begitu, sama dong," Rukia tak kalah canggungnya dengan Ichigo.

"Hehe.. " Ichigo tertawa dipaksakan, karena bingung harus berbuat apa

Saat mereka berdua terperangkap oleh 'bisu' kembali. Urahara berbicara dengan microfonnya lagi dan berdiri di depan, tapi kali ini bersama sang istri tercintanya yoruichi, juga…

_Rukia Pov_

Aku kembali terdiam tak tau harus berbincang-bincang apa dengannya, aku hanya berharap dia lupa dengan kelanjutan ceritaku yang terputus a.k.a sengaja ku putus waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba ayah berbicara dengan microfonnya lagi, ku lihat Ibu mendampingi ayah, mereka sangat serasi, tapi tunggu dulu, siapa yang ada di samping kiri ayah? Ah, pasti itu rekan kerjanya.

"Malam ini tidak hanya peresmian hotel kami," Urahara menebarkan senyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan pasangan di sebelah saya, tuan dan nyonya Ichimaru."

'Aku bingung kenapa ayah memperkenalkan pasangan Ichimaru itu, eh Ichimaru? ah ya aku ingat, mereka yang datang bersama Ichigo tadi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa,' batinku.

"Hey Ichigo ada apa? Kenapa orang tuamu juga di depan, aku baru tau kalau orang tuamu bekerja sama dalam pembangunan hotel ini," akhirnya aku bertanya pada Ichigo saking penasarannya.

"Mana ku tau," jawab Ichigo cuek.

Kemudian aku mendengarkan dan memperhatikan ayah lagi.

"Malam ini saya akan menjodohkan anak saya, Rukia Kuchiki, dengan anak lelaki dari keluarga Ichimaru, yaitu Ichigo Ichimaru," ayah begitu sumringah saat mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuatku tercekat dan menjatuhkan kue strewberry yang masih satu kali kugigit.

Ketika itu juga aku mendengar tepuk tangan riuh seluruh tamu-tamu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dan malam ini, saya sambung dengan acara pertunangan Rukia dan Ichigo," lanjut ayah.

Aku semakin lemah mendengar keta-kata ayah, serasa tak kuat lagi aku menahan beban tubuh mungilku sendiri, tapi sayang aku tak jatuh pingsan, seharusnya aku pingsan saja dalam keadaan begini, aku tak berani melihar Ichigo, aku pun tak tau dia sekarang ada dimana, masih di sampingku atau tidak, yang aku inginkan hanya pingsan, lalu ketika aku bangun, hari sudah pagi, dan aku tak perlu mengingat kejadian malam ini.

"Rukia, Ichigo, majulah kedepan," terdengar suara riang ayah.

'Mana mungkin aku bisa berjalan dengan keadaan shock begini!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Rukia, ayo kedepan,"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara lelaki itu, ternyata dia ada di belakangku.

"…"

"Hey Rukia,"

TBC

Thanks dah baca ya minna…^^

Sekali lagi maafkan atas keterlambatan apdet chaper tiga ini ya~

Okay…

Silahkan klik kata review berwarna biru di bawah ini ya…^^

Doomo arigato.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : huaaaaa maaf telaaaat nanget update chapter 4 ini…

T_T ruwet banget dah pokoknya, ujian, tugas, ahh sekolah gak asikk*pletakk*

thank banget buat yang udah ripyu di chapter-chapter sebelumnyaaa*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Taudah langsung saja dinikmati ya chapter 4 ini..^^

Disclaimer : bleach~Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Nista, Abal, de el el

* * *

.

.

.

"Malam ini saya akan menjodohkan anak saya, Rukia Kuchiki, dengan anak lelaki dari keluarga Ichimaru, yaitu Ichigo Ichimaru," ayah begitu sumringah saat mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuatku tercekat dan menjatuhkan kue strewberry yang masih satu kali kugigit.

Ketika itu juga aku mendengar tepuk tangan riuh seluruh tamu-tamu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dan malam ini, saya sambung dengan acara pertunangan Rukia dan Ichigo," lanjut ayah.

Aku semakin lemah mendengar keta-kata ayah, serasa tak kuat lagi aku menahan beban tubuh mungilku sendiri, tapi sayang aku tak jatuh pingsan, seharusnya aku pingsan saja dalam keadaan begini, aku tak berani melihar Ichigo, aku pun tak tau dia sekarang ada dimana, masih di sampingku atau tidak, yang aku inginkan hanya pingsan, lalu ketika aku bangun, hari sudah pagi, dan aku tak perlu mengingat kejadian malam ini.

"Rukia, Ichigo, majulah kedepan," terdengar suara riang ayah.

'Mana mungkin aku bisa berjalan dengan keadaan shock begini!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Rukia, ayo kedepan,"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara lelaki itu, ternyata dia ada di belakangku.

"…"

"Hey Rukia,"

.

.

.

Rukia POV

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan wajah kusut, dengan malas masuk ke kamar mandi, yah, melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, kini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, membuat sesak saja. Selesai mandi aku menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan orang tuaku untuk menyantap makanan, padahal perutku tidak lapar, lalu aku pergi lagi ke kamarku, ku hempaskan badanku ke kasur Queen size yang ada di kamarku.

"Hh… "

"Menyebalkan sekali," keluhku.

"Aaargh…"

Aku berguling-guling, mengacak rambut halusku, menggigit guling juga bantalku.

Beginilah aku, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati, semua gara-gara kejadian semalam.

Flashback

Akhirnya aku dan Ichigo maju kedepan, aku mengambil posisi di samping Ayah, debaran jantungku begitu cepat, sebenarnya aku sedang mengira-ngira suatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Ichigo, sisipkan cincin ini di jari manis Rukia," kata Ayah Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Ayah Ichigo sukses membuatku membelalakkan mata sempurna, aku yakin warna iris mata violetku akan jelas terlihat dalam keadaan ini, tapi hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi lagi, dengan santai Ichigo mengambil cincin itu, lalu memegang tanganku yang sudah sedingin es, dan menyisipkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

'Kami-Sama… kenapa dengan Ichigo? Agh…' kataku dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku, apa Ichigo menyukaiku? Ah mana mungkin secepat itu? Kecuali aku, aku akui aku memang mulai menyukai dia, tapi Ichigo beda, dia kan laki-laki, mana mungkin secepat itu menyukai perempuan yang baru di kenalnya? Ah ralat, dia sudah pernah mengenalku waktu masih kecil walau dia sekarang melupakanya, bukankah itu sama saja? Ntahlaahh.. aku bingung.

Aku akhirnya sadar karena mendengar ucapan Ayahku.

"Rukia, cepat kau juga pakaikan cincin itu," kata Ayah setengah berbisik.

"A-ah iya iya."

Aku segera menyisipkan cincin ke jari Ichigo. Akh ternyata ukurannya pas, pasti ini juga sudah di atur oleh kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua Ichigo pastinya. Tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar di Ballroom mewah ini, mereka tidak tau kalau orang yang sedang mereka berikan tepuk tangan sedang sedih, kaget, bercampur menjadi bingung.

Sedikit aku melirik Ichigo yang ada di sampingku, wajahnya terlihat datar, dan seperti ada sedikit ke tidak sukaan, hatiku mmiris melihat itu, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menundukkan kepalaku.

"Setelah ini aku ingin berbicara denganmu Rukia," kata Ichigo sedikit berbisik, mungkin dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua kami mendengar dan curiga.

Aku hanya sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit, sebagai persetujuan.

Waktu berjalan serasa cepat sekali, sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam mobil Ichigo, Ichigo sudah meminta izin kepada orang tuaku untuk mengantarku pulang, tapi aku tau pasti dia mencari waktu agar bisa berbicara denganku.

"Langsung saja, ada apa Ichigo?" kataku sedikit ketus. Ntah mengapa aku jadi ingin bersikap ketus dan tidak ingin Ichigo tau kalau aku mulai menyukainya.

"Kau pasti tau kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini?" kata Ichigo santai, matanya memandang lurus ke depan, berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang sedang kami lewati.

"Lalu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Lalu? Jangan berfikir kalau hanya karna pertunangan dadakan tadi membuatku menerimamu di hatiku!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

Aku sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapanya yang menusuk itu, seolah-olah aku mencintainya, dan memaksa orang tuaku melakukan perjodohan ini. Cepat-cepat ku jawab.

"Aku juga tidak suka jeruk! Jadi kau bisa tenang!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa tadi mau memakaikan cincin padaku?"

"Baka! Semua itu aku lakukan agar orang tuaku puas, setidaknya hanya sampai bertunangan saja, kita akan berpura-pura, lalu bertengkar, dan putuskan pertunangan."

"Oh,, jadi begitu," jawabku sok tegar, padahal di dalam hatiku sudah hancur sekali.

"Rumahmu sudah sampai nona midget, cepatlah."

"Tak perlu mengusir tuan JERUK," aku menjawab dengan perasaan kesal sekali, sudah menghancurkan hati, berbicara pun sambil mengejek, huh.. ingin rasanya aku mencakar-cakar wajahnya yang seperti jeruk itu.

Aku keluar dari mobil Ichigo, dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan setengah membanting. Lalu tidak ada kata perpisahan, basa-basi, Ichigo langsung melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan rumahku, sementara aku langsung berlari memasuki rumahku, dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamarku, membantingkan tubuhku di kasur, membenamkan wajahku pada bantal kesayanganku, dan menangis. Ya, semalaman aku hanya bisa menangis, bingung setelah ini harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mengemis cinta pada lelaki yang ternyata angkuh itu? Setelah aku sadari, ternyata aku semakin menyukainya. Akh kenapa bisa? Bodohnya aku.

End Flashback

Aku sekarang suka menyendiri di kamarku yang cukup luas ini. Memainkan piano, atau sekedar tidur-tiduran saja. Tentunya itu ku lakukan setelah pulang kuliah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering handphoneku.

**_I'm a barbie girl_**

**_In the Barbie world_**

**_Life in the plastic_**

**_It fan…_**

_**Klik**_

"Hallo."

"Rukia," sapa seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Renji!" kataku setengah menjerit.

"Wah wah… pelankan suaramu gadis mungilku," katanya sedikit bercanda.

"Hehehe.. ada apa kekasih rambut nanasku?"kataku manja.

"Dasar kau ini, aku hanya memberi kabar saja, kalau aku sekarang sudah ada di karakura,"kata renji riang.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kau dimana?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Rumah saudara sepupuku, Neliel."

"Oh ya aku tau."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar berkencan denganmu lagi sweetheart."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, menjijikkan!"

"Ahahaha… ya ya ya, aku hanya sedikit mengetes saja, ternyata sifatmu masih tetap."

"Hufh~"

"Baiklah, aku mau merapikan barang-barang dulu ya? Bye my sweet eh my midget, hihihi…"

"Dasar nanas! Bye."

Klik

Aku kembali membiarkan tubuhku untuk menikmati empuknya kasurku. Sekarang aku sudah kembali senang, tak perlu memikirkan Ichigo baka itu, lebih baik focus pada pacarku Renji.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Renji, aku sudah mengenakan baju rapi, dan high heels 5 cm menghiasi kaki mungilku. Renji akan menjemputku 10 menit lagi, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, untung saja orang tuaku sudah berangkat kerja, jadi aku bisa pergi tanpa harus izin dulu.

Aku menuruni tangga, ketika aku mendengar bell rumahku berbunyi.

"Pasti itu Renji."

Aku membuka pintu, dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah tergerai, dan berpenampilan santai.

"Renjiii…" jeritku sambil memeluknya.

"hihihi.. kau imut sekali Rukia," katanya menggodaku.

"Kau siap?" sambungnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," aku menutup pintu rumahku dan berjalan mendekati mobil sedan putih Renji. Aku terpesona dengan penampilannya yang walaupun simple tapi keren sekali dengan rambut tergerai begitu, tapi aku tak bisa mengakui secara langsung, nanti dia bisa GR.

"Hey kenapa melihatku terus?" kata Renji saat mobilnya sudah menelusuri jalanan.

"Ah, siapa yang melihatmu? Dasar GR," kataku sambil blushing.

**_I'm a Barbie girl_**

**_In the Barbie world_**

**_Life in …_**

Aku segera mencari handphoneku dalam tas begitu ku dengar dering suaranya. Terpampang di layarnya tulisan 'Jeruk purut-Baka'

"Ichigo?" desisku.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"A-ah i-iya."

'haduuhhh bagaimana ini?' kataku dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

Capeekk…XD

Ya dah chapter 4 segini dulu ya?

Jangan lupa RIPYUnya aku tunggu demi kemajuan chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review..^^

See yaa…

.Himemiku.


End file.
